Valentine without you
by Nobody426
Summary: One shot. Her valentine without him. While thinking back, she remembered their unique way of expressing their love to each other, and his own way telling her, I love you. Bitter sweet, touching, and I hope all of you will like my other style of writing
1. Chapter 1

**Valentine without you**

**Happy Valentine! This is my valentine gift to everyone, and I really hope that everyone has an extraordinary day! Oh, and don't forget to check out my other stories or my blog! (The link can be found on my profile.)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO characters! Oh, and it's my first ever attempt at a first shot. Please R&R!**

It's been four years, four years since _he_ spent a valentine with _her_. It was four years since she saw _him_ actually; four years since they were together, happy as a couple; four years since _he_ died.

It was a Monday night, the fourteenth of February, and she was spending the whole night by herself. Like the past three years. She remembered, four years ago, this very night, they were fighting the Minotaur, for the third time. _He_ was taunting the monster as usual, and they didn't even think they would be unfortunate enough that it hit _his_ weak spot.

_Third time is the charm._

Of course, they just had their dinner in a very fancy diner in downtown New York, and they were walking home together, hand in hand, when the monster attacked. As usual, _he_ was the distraction and she the one who kill the monsters.

She had her trustful Yankees cap on the moment she saw the Minotaur, and _he_ knew immediately, as they had been doing this since they were twelve. She tapped him on the shoulder three times, two long ones, and a short one. They both knew the meaning well—I love you.

_It was the last one they shared._

The Minotaur was beyond angry, beyond furious, and beyond possible hatred for a mere demigod. It glared at _him_, angry for all the times _he_ caused it misery, killed it, and let it rot in Tartarus for a few years. It had came back—to finish _him_ off.

It knew she was going to kill it from behind, the strategy had been used too much times_. Third time is the charm_, it knew. It skillfully dodged all the strikes that came from her dagger, and went for the offence. It glared hatefully at _him_, and charged. _He_ just fended it off, and it charged again. Over, and over; over, and over... It believed that it would get lucky some time, and that would be the end for _him_ this time, not _it._

_Unfortunately, it was correct._

One of its horns got stuck in _his_ weak spot, and it was a fatal blow. _He _knew it, he could feel his life draining from him the very moment the horn connected with the small of his back, and _he _had only one wish—to keep her safe. The Minotaur itself just ran away—it had done what it wanted to, a goal it had made since eleven years ago.

She ran towards _him_, dagger forgotten in the pavement, and tore down her Yankees cap and dumped it aside as she reached _him_. _He_ was losing blood, and the life aura was nearly completely drained out of _him_. She was calling _his_ name, desperately, praying to every god she could think of.

_It was too late._

She told _him_ that she loved him, though it was much too late for _him_ to be able to say anything. _He_ did a final last thing—_he_ tapped her three times, two long ones, and a short one.

_Percy Jackson had died, four years ago, and the last thing he did were telling Annabeth that he loved her._

Annabeth slumped in her chair, and kept thinking. What if they didn't go to the diner four years ago? He would still be here with her, probably being the Seaweed Brain he was, laughing and joking with her. Too late now, he died, exactly four years ago.

It's been half past ten, and she was already extremely hungry from all the thinking. Nearly all her friends from camp half-blood were celebrating with someone else, especially the campers from the Aphrodite cabin. And she was all alone.

She opened the faucet and washed her hands, while the lights suddenly went out, and back on, continuously. Then she realized, it was back and on, in a _sequence, a pattern, a specific way. _The water from the faucet was in the same pattern, and it was in a way that she would think impossible if she was not there. She paid attention to it, and she noticed the pattern.

The lights and the stream of water, in perfect symphony, were stopping and going on in a pattern. Two long sparks, and a short spark. Two longer streams of water and one shorter stream…

She cried as the realization drawn on her, almost seeing his shadow in their apartment, almost seeing and hearing him say _I love you._

**And here goes my very, very first attempt writing a romantic scene, if it every counts as that. I'm thirteen so I'm never good at writing these scenes. Please drop a few comments, if you like it, yes, I still have a few of these ideas to go.**


	2. Wanna say, I love you

**Valentine without you**

**Happy Valentine to everyone, once again! I had not expected any of you, my faithful and always loyal reviewers, to actually comment on this, but I'm glad you did. It's not as tragic as the last one, but with the same scenario…**

**Yeah, I would consider my one shot to be quite successful, perhaps this one is not as good, because I just came up with it today, and my previous one was an idea that I developed a month ago.**

**PLEASE READ MY BLOG VIA THE LINK ON MY PROFILE! Don't own the characters!**

_ It's been a year, a year since he signaled her, a year since the hole in her heart has been filled, and a year since he 'said' I love you._

_ She _was in a fine diner in downtown New York, with _him._ Who was 'him'? Sam, her partner in the architectural department in the company she was working for. They were paired up for the new project—the new public library that will be built according to their design. They were both the top architects in the company; so naturally, the boss gave the job to them.

Sam had called her to meet him in this diner, to work on the new design, and although she insisted they could work in the old library, he refused and said that he already preserved a seat for her. Why would he preserve a sit? It was a work day, why would there be people in the diner anyways?

_It was not until she walked into the diner when she realized it was Valentine._

She was too absorbed in her work that she forgot, that today was Valentine; exactly five years after _he_ died. She didn't want to spend any more time there, she wanted to leave, and stay home, alone.

It was not until Sam pulled out the chair and she sat in it when she realized what happened. She wanted to tell Sam that, she couldn't continue, but she didn't have the heart (Just realized the pun when I checked it the second time) to.

They talked about normal things, how the base should look like for the library, how they should add just a dash of Greek architecture into it, how this will be the most amazing library that has ever been built.

That continued, until Sam said _I like you._

She froze on her spot. That was not supposed to happen. They were supposed to talk about the progress of the new library. Then she looked around, all the tables were for two. That was Valentine, all the couples laughing around them, having the time together, talking, joking; just like what she did with _him_ five years ago.

She denied Sam, she knew it hurt him, but her heart belongs to someone else, someone else that definitely was not by the name of Sam.

It was quite a bit awkward while they tried to finish off their dinner trying not to make too much eye contact. Sam offered to give her a ride home, but she denied yet again. She wanted to walk home.

She walked to the street, took out her phone, and stared at the picture. She mumbled to it, "_Seaweed Brain_, it's already the third one. Why do you have to be gone? You know, I have faith in you, and I'll never leave you, but I'm really lonely at times!" She said, suppressing her tears.

She continued to walk along the street, the lights in the diners all around New York illuminating her face, and there was not even the barest trace of a shadow around her. She felt lonely, so lonely; truly feeling lonely without_ him_ in all these years.

She walked in the street where _he_ died five years ago; carefully avoiding the diner they went to. An image in her mind appeared, there was two people—one with blonde hair, like a princess; one with black hair like a prince. They were laughing, while the guy kissed the girl lightly, their very _last_ one.

She tried to just at them, capturing the moment, never letting go. Instead, the image dissipated, dissolving like smoke, leaving her in her trance-like state.

The rain started to pour all the sudden, cold, freezing rain, right above her, in the very spot she stood five years ago. It was extraordinarily unusual, New York doesn't rain just randomly at this time of year, but with the gods, you can never know.

It poured bigger, and she didn't want to get in that particular dinner she went five years ago again to avoid the rain, it was too painful.

It poured, and poured, but she could sense something was happening. She didn't move from her spot.

Then, she saw it. The droplets, they were hearts, little hearts raining around her, two big droplets, and then a small one, two big ones, and a small one… Tap—, Tap—, Tap. And faintly, from the rain, she could hear him saying _I love you_.

And no doubt, _Annabeth Chase_ loved the one and only—_Percy Jackson_…

**All right guys, this one shot's end took an interesting turn… And that means, I have another idea ready in store too… I never updated in a school before, and this is a first. If you want me to continue, well, some persuasive comments are the key, because I have tons of projects for now. **

**If the review hit a certain number, I will update tomorrow, because they gave me the motive, like today. If they don't… Well, I'm not sure if I'm ever gonna update again… I love the reviews I received yesterday, they were sweet. Though I'm not that confident for my story today…**


	3. The Most Important Person

**Valentine Without You**

**A long time? I think so. More like exactly two weeks. I hope I can get rest of this chapter on tomorrow. This week was extremely hard on me, gotta pull my grades up, and of course, enjoy the true bliss here on fandom. I HAVE A BLOG! CHECK IT OUT! Hmmm, if I got 10 review/posts on here and some in my blog, I'll continue this story, not just stopping it here and being evil. The link to my blog is on my profile. I had a few ideas for this chapter, but I finally decided on this one...**

**The most important person**

Two years. She wasn't sure about a lot of things, like how the structure of the new bank building should look like, or what is the best job she can get out there as one of the best architects in the century, or... Or when he is coming _back_. She was sure he was gone, but just that... She wasn't so sure any more.

One thing she was certain though, is that, no matter what, _he_ loved, no, _loves_ her. And she always loves _him_ too.

It was Valentine again, and she sighed in annoyance. If you asked her, she would tell you that she was _not_ jealous, she did _not_ envy others. She would say that she had someone, someone that was always there for her. What she would _not_ tell you is that, the someone was no longer here...

What else could she do on that day? Never the less, she joined Cindy, her friend from high school, on her class about psychology or something. She definitely did not like anything involved psychology, but since she did not have anything to do and Cindy so happened to invite her, she complied happily. And that's why she got stuck in this icky situation-fifty pairs of eyes staring at her, judging what she would do.

It started as a simple game, writing down thirty names that meant the most to her, anyone from her neighbors, friends, to her family, colleagues. Of course, _he_ had to be in it one way or another. She crossed out about twenty names already, first Tom, Bobby, her neighbors, then her step-brothers, a few friends from camp. Then Sam,her architecture partner, her other closer friends, a few of her co-workers. Finally, her dad, a few 'aunts' and 'uncles', and all there's left was Thalia, Nico, Grover, Luke, Mom, and of course-him.

She couldn't bare to write his name down of course, so that's what she wrote down-him. That's it. Everyone was wondering what did that stand for, and most figured out that it was just someone she broke up with years ago. Even Cindy didn't know, in fact, she was quite angry that Annabeth didn't tell her about this person, someone that's apparently very important to her life, even more so than her father.

"Go on. Cross out one" The professor said, interested in her reaction.

Slowly, but surely, she raised her hand up to the board, slowly, crossed out Nico. Nico isn't as close to her as any of the others, but still extremely close.

"Cross out a few more." The professor said, ad she made the hear-breaking choice. It was no longer a game. It was cruel way to ask her whom she was the closest to, which person that she was willing to sacrifice everything for.

She crossed out Mom, as a few people gasped. They had not expect her to cross out her mother before her friends. Though little did those people know, her mother was never around.

Then she crossed out Thalia, who left her first... Then Grover... The satyr who saved her so many years ago, nearly involving with every single memories that was between her and _him_. The finally, she pressed the chalk against Luke's name. She was sure. She made the choice years ago. It was never Luke. It was _him_. She was sure about that, and nothing would change it, no matter what.

Before the Professor could draw a conclusion, she was already running out of the classroom. She didn't need to turn back, didn't need to explain, and let out what she had held within herself for years.

It was simple. He was the closest person she had. The person that didn't abandon her when all the others did, sooner or later. First her dad, then Thalia, Luke, Grover, and her mom was never here. She's always alone, until he came along. But... Nothing ever ends well for a demigod... He had to leave her. It was fate...

Though one thing she was sure that will stay constant. She loved him, and nothing would ever, ever change that.

**Very, extraordinarily rushed. I'm sorry, but I didn't have the time to really write it carefully. I have a few other ideas in my mind, so if you want the other chapters out sooner, I suggest you give me feedbacks to boast me up!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Valentine Without You**

If you are a girl, read my a/n, I need serious advice. Disclaimer: I am never a girly girl. Not a tom boy, just that I never put make up or really care what I wear. Or giggle at hot boys. Heck, I don't even care about boys. And now, that's the problem. There's this guy... (If you don't get it, too bad. I'm not gonna admit it) Yeah, basically, he's running against me in student council, and being completely oblivious. He would be the last person you would think that would run for secretary, but he did. I'm not one of the 'plastics' in school, but I talk to him a lot. I think... I dunno, now I sound obsessed. Basically, this is the only time I'm gonna complain about this stuff. "Boy trouble" and my name never mix in a sentence except with a 'not' between it. Oh well, any suggestions?

**Now I finished my rant... Disclaimer: I don't own any of the PJO characters.  
**

**NO TITLE-Read and suggest one, spent 10 mins and thought of nothing...**

She wished she could stay home all day after that little encounter with the Professor. Really, what kind of Professor asks that kinds of question? Isn't that too private? Even if it was a Professor of psychology.

She had to attend an activity held by her company later afternoon, everyone has to go. It was a special valentine present for all of the staffs really, to canoe with a partner. _They are just trying to be all 'match-maker', can they make it any more obvious?_ She thought, obvious sour of the thought.

She was paired up with Eric, the last person she wanted to be with. Eric was not someone who gave up easily, both in his work and his relationship. He still hasn't give up since a year ago. He always tried to please her, and always found chances to do that. She was really annoyed by his antics, he should know- After all these years, her heart belonged to someone else.

As they started canoeing, they made small architectural conversations, with Eric always attempting to know more about her personal life. As usual, she didn't answer any of them, and was annoyed more than ever. Who knew, that someone could be that annoying?

"Come on. Miss Chase, we knew each others for years, just one. One kis-" Eric said, until he was stopped abruptly. She was flabbergasted about what was happening about her. Everything just stopped. There wasn't a single noise, with the exception of the waves crashing in and out along the river. It was eerily quiet, and she discovered that she was the only one who was still abled to move around freely.

Just before she decided to jump of the boat and take a look at what happened so suddenly, the water in front of her wavered a bit and rose. Slowly but steadily, into a specific shape. Crazy rain drops patterns or romantic light outs she could take, but this? Never in her wildest dreams.

Standing on the river surface in front of her was a blue-green transparent person. It was him. With his smile on, he was staring at her intently, while she was frozen in shock.

"Per... Percy? Why..." She whispered, barely managing to do so.

"Annabeth... It's been a long time, wasn't it?" His voice was hollow, like echos in a cave, with slight noises like gurgles of water.

**Sorry, but I'll finish it tomorrow, because I ran out of time. Really, check out my other stories and vote for the poll!**


	5. Ich Liebe Dich, savvy?

**Valentine Without You**

A/N: It's been a long time, eh? On the bright side, its summer now, so I can update more!

**Chapter 5—Ich liebe dich, savvy? (**weird title, I know…**)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

All she could do was to stare blankly at him. After all these years, she's been waiting for him—to come back, to communicate, to _something._ But she didn't prepare for this—for him to just randomly drop in his girlfriend's 'party', freeze every single person's motion in one-mile radius, and turn into a big water-kabob thing. Especially when he's _dead._ Now that, ladies and gentlemen, is a wee bit too much.

He waved a hand in front of her, and softly murmured in the same hollow voice, "Hey, Wise Girl, it's really me, Percy." She reached over for a hug, only to realize he's not even _solid._

"Look out, I'm all wet. You don't want to get all wet, right?" He chuckled, looking at her carefully.

And then, she finally lost it. All the emotions buried in her all these years were ignited all together. It's not possible to forget, especially with all the little surprises. Flashbacks haunt her every time she sets foot anywhere in New York. Central Park, Empire State Building, Camp Half Blood… Every where she goes, there's always memories of them both.

_Annbeth Chase can not take this anymore._

"How can you be all cheery and happy-go-lucky when you are the one who died, huh? You know what? I don't mind getting _wet_. Heck, I'd go through Hades for you to just earn a hug! That's all I ask? Is that so hard? Why are the Fates so cruel on us…" She broke down into small sobs, as she slid back down on her canoe.

The water figure bent over, hesitating before putting his hand on Annabeth's shoulder, wetting her blouse. She looked up, pain evident in her eyes. "How did you get here anyways? And… What do you want?" She asked him, sounding a little bit too harsh.

"Let's just say Hades owe me a favor, shall we?" He shined a crook grin at her. Then he turned serious, "Look, Annabeth," he said, "I want you to—to move on."

She snapped her head up so fast that even he was amused. "Are you breaking _up_ with me?" She demanded, staring at him so fiercely he flinched. As much as a blob of water can anyways. "You asked a favor from Hades and came all the way up, just to tell me to move on?"

"Now Annabeth, you know me better than that. You have to accept the fact that I am dead." He said, which earned a wince from her. "I want you to move on. Find a man that you like, have a family. Pursue your architectural dreams. Be _happy._ That's all I ask for you. The Fates are cruel, we can't be together if they don't allow it."

"But… Percy, I love you." Annabeth said softly. The people around her started to stir.

"Yes, Annabeth, I know." He said, looking at her. "My time is nearly up." With that, he leaned in, kissing her softly on the lip, though she couldn't feel a thing. Except the wetness of the lake water, as a cruel reminder.

"I'll wait for you, Wise Girl. In Elysium, then we can be reborn and meet again in the next life. And for now—good bye, Wise Girl. I love you." With that, the water started to return back to normal.

"Seaweed Brain, Ich liebe dich bis ans Ende der Welt." She said, staring at the lake, and sat down shakily, while all the people were fully unfrozen again.

"-ss." Eric finished, then he noticed her blouse. "So… Why are you all wet?" Eric asked, looking at her.

"Oh, It's nothing, just that I made myself wet while being silly. Say, you wanna hang out sometime?" Annabeth asked.

_I'm just trying to be happy for you, Seaweed Brain. Wait for me in Elysium, I'll come and find you._

**So I didn't expect it, but apparently it's the last chapter in the story! I really don't know how to continue this after this chapter, so if you really want me to continue, then please contribute an idea. This is real world, not everything goes in the way we want. Sometimes, you just have to LET GO. And yes, there's a reason why I say this. Things happen….**


	6. Sequel sneak peek

**This AN and SNEAK PEEK will be taken off soon, but I need to clarify a few things:**

**Chapter 5: Ich liebe dich bis ans Ende der Welt. This is the German for "I love you until the end of the world." I have to put it in German, it has special meanings to me.**

**Yeah, I know many of you requested for a sequel, though I was going to write a story with similar ideas even before I started Valentine Without You. Though… I didn't even finished the first chapter. Well, I found another **_GREAT STORY _**with **_similar concept_** –**_Three _**by**_ Icy Roses._** Seriously, check her stories out, her stories are perhaps one of the greatest on fandom.**

**I'm glad that this story is a success, well, kinda. It's intended to be bitter sweet. I wrote it off base on myself really, the bitter sweet feeling I've been having since around February. Oh well. And yes, the German phrase was taken off from my German project in school, it meant something to me more than you think.**

**Some of you questioned if I'm really thirteen, well FYI, I'm fourteen now. Haha, I dunno, it gave me a good laugh. And since I gotta put some things in the AN:**

Sneak Peek of Valentine Without You sequel: (Not confirmed yet)

**The next time she opened her eyes, she was no longer in the hospital. Instead, she was in some sort of recording building, with tons of people none-the-less. She scanned the room quickly, surprised that her vision had not been as horrible as lately. DOA studio building… Why did the name sound so familiar? DOA… First quest…. Lightning Bolt.**

**She remembered all the sudden. For that, the very place she was standing, was a place she visited nearly sixty years ago with him. Then does that mean—she's dead? No it can't be… After all these years—her time was finally up.**

**Not long after she lingered around the studio, an Italian suited guy came. **_**Oh right, he was Charon… Hopefully Seaweed Brain ought to pronounce his name right this time around…**_

"**Are you…" Charon squinted at her, "Annabeth Chase?"**

**She nodded her head, surprised that she was no longer the old, frail lady when she died.**

"**Very well, your ride is taken care of, someone really wants to see you."**

**With that, she followed him to the small boat, ready to meet whatever ahead of her.**


End file.
